LEGO Justice League
LEGO Justice League originally titled The Justice League was a film released in early 2013. It is the first film in the Justice League series, that has been built up since the beginning of JTH Studios. However, with the soft reboot that canonically occurred because of the events in The Battle for Hogwarts part 10, it ignores certain plot threads that were to set it up. Plot The Scarecrow is stealing resources for his fear experiments, but is stopped by Batman and sent back to Arkham Asylum. He is there approached by crime boss "Knuckles" Konger who has stolen and ancient power called The Book of Eternity. However, Scarecrow sprays the boss with his fear gas and steals the book. Meanwhile, Batman, Robin, Superman, Wonder Woman, and Aquaman meet in the basement of The Daily Planet and discuss the problem, the Scarecrow has a power he cannot control. Superman had called them there, and after a brief quarrel upon the first meeting, the meeting comes to order. Meanwhile, Scarecrow creates an evil clone of Batman who finds them. After fighting, Batman is gassed and Bizarro Batman retreats. Back in the Scarecrow's lair, Konger's gang come back for revenge. Scarecrow uses the book to defeat them, and then they swear allegiance to him. Scarecrow wants to build a superweapon to spread his fear gas, and learns of an ancient evil, a demon called Parallax made of concentrated fear. He reveals that he wants to release Parallax, who is trapped in the Phantom Zone to serve his purposes. Scarecrow and his new gang take over Arkham Asylum to begin to execute their plan. The Justice League arrives at the Asylum to stop the Scarecrow, but he has released Mr. Freeze, The Joker, Poison Ivy, and The Penguin; and they along with Konger's gang and Bizarro Batman fight the Justice League. Scarecrow releases Parallax to fuel the machine, but Parallax refuses to cooperate with the Scarecrow's plan. Instead, Parallax takes control of the Scarecrow, and they transform into a massive serpent. The Justice League fight the demon, and Batman and Superman cause an explosion in its mouth and, in pain, the Spirit of Parallax returns to the phantom zone, abandoning Scarecrow. Furious that he was foiled by both the League and Parallax, Scarecrow attempts to use the full power of the book to annihilate the League, but, unable to control its full power, is absorbed into the energy. Aquaman predicts that Scarecrow and Parallax may return someday. Batman responds saying "We'll be ready for them." Reception The film currently has a 91% rating on YouTube, based on 40 likes and 4 dislikes. Trivia *The film was titled "The Justice League" upon release, but this was later changed to "LEGO Justice League," as the sequels were released that way. *This film was originally to be released in June 2012. With the announcement of LEGO Super Heroes, more characters were anticipated by the writers, however the actual amount of DC Universe heroes and villains were mostly limited to Batman and Superman. The original film had Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Flash, and Cyborg teaming up to fight Lex Luthor and Sinestro. When few of these minifigures were released at the time, it was decided to postpone the film, which eventually was completely changed.